


letters

by taracreator



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracreator/pseuds/taracreator
Summary: The Assassin's write letters to their loved ones. Sad letters, funny letters and beautiful letters.





	1. Evie's letter, 1888

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be in letter form, because letters!  
> Also it is my first story posted on this platform so I am delighted!

Dear Henry,

I have arrived safely in London after a calm and peaceful journey. It’s quite cold because of winter, I didn’t expect to miss the warmth of India once I returned to England but I do. I do miss the warmth. But I also have missed the snow and I’m delighted to see it fall peaceful around me. Snow sticking to the ground. But enough about nice things, because there is nothing nice to tell about London.  
I wish I would return to London for something brighter, but we can’t choose the way how it’s supposed to be, is it not?  
London is a mess. The Rooks are not our acquaintances or friends at this point. They are now our enemies. Whitechapel is full of fear. Prostitutes get killed, women who deserve to be respected just like any other. You may wonder why Jacob did let it get this far. The thing is, Jacob is gone. I don’t know if he is missing and alive somewhere or dead. The agent told me Jacob disappeared after he did send the letter to me, what was a month ago. I don’t know what to think. Jacob would never let London become a mess. Not like this. If he had been drinking I would not be surprised if he would get into some big trouble because he likes some licker. Jacob is a good man. He always wanted to be a part of London and now that he has disappeared… I think something bad happened to him. And that terrifies me. He is my little brother and I will not return home before I have found him. I can’t abandon London, but most of all I can’t abandon my beloved brother.  
I am dedicated to get the killer and end this terror.  
I know you will worry about me Henry. But I am alright. When there is any news I’ll write to you again.

Love,

Your Evie


	2. Henry's Answer, 1888

My Evie,

As soon as your letter was delivered and I had read it, I felt your despair. I immediately arranged my departure. In a few days time I have finished my job here in Bombay and I will depart and leave for London.  
I indeed worry about you Evie. You know me all to well. I do worry about your well-being, because of the unknown you face. About the killings of those innocent women, who the killer is, and most of all about Jacob.  
I wish I was there by your side right at this very moment, like a good caring husband should. I wish I could make your worries to go away instantly, to tell you that Jacob is alright. But sadly I can’t, because I don’t know if he is.  
But what I do believe is that Jacob can take care of himself, and just hope he is alive. Hope Evie. Hope is the one thing that can make us to continue when we are surrounded by the dark.  
Your strength is remarkable just as your willpower. You will find the person who is the terror of Whitechapel and end it.

See you soon my beloved tulip,  


Henry Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on vacation so that's why I wasn't able to post this chapter earlier than today. I hope you guys who read my first Letters chapter also liked this one. I really appreciated the lovely reviews and kudos on chapter 1!  
> 


	3. 1847

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst, maybe because I know how hard circumstances can be sometimes. I love to make people aware of feelings and emotions and to take people on emotional journeys. I hope this letter does exactly that.

To my dear children, Evie and Jacob Frye,

When you will see this letter, get it delivered into both your hands, and read it, I sadly will no longer be around in this world. Like you know by now, I have died after childbirth because of complications. You know the story.  
I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to stay and be the lovely caring mother you two deserve. My ending is getting closer while I’ll make sure this letter get’s written with the help of your grandmother, you two cuddled up in my arms right at this very moment. Holding you two close.

Evie, my darling little girl.  
You were so small and yet so beautiful when you entered the world. You lay on my chest, making little sounds that made my heart melt. You opened your eyes and we looked at each other, and at that moment I saw the little version of me. Your little freckles already present around your tiny nose.

Jacob, my handsome boy.  
You cried even louder than your sister when you just had arrived, and I knew you would become a handful, but in a good way. You look like your father. I adore you. You lay in my arms. Asleep and innocent and that smile, the smile I have loved for years.

I’m sure and sincerely hope that your father will tell you about me when you two will grow up. That your father will give you twice the love, that he will give both mine and his. Even though I wish I could give my love to you myself.  
I wish I could be there for you. Be there when you need comfort or a large hug. A bedtime story before bed and a good night kiss after I tugged you in. Make you feel safe when you are afraid of the monster under your bed. When you go to your first day of school, learn you the values I live by next to so much more.

On this day, I sencerly hope you two have grown up into good, healthy and strong young adults. And that you help others in this world like your ancestors have done. Like I have. But what is most important and what I desire most is that you do what your heart tells you to do. That you’ll do what makes you happy.

My children, I want to tell you one important thing. If you ever feel guilty about my passing, don’t be. You are not ever to blame of my death. I gave you life and this is my sacrifice. If I could choose to do it all over again, I would. I would do it over and over again if I just could hold you in my arms. Even for one little moment.  


I love you two more than anything.

Your mother,  
Cecily Frye

  
  
  


Time finished letter: 02:31  
Time of death: 02:32


	4. Ethan's Letter, 1847

Charlotte,

I’m not ashamed of my decision to leave my children in your care.  
I’ll know you will take care of your grandchildren, and love them dearly. That you’ll give them the love they need and learn them the values they need to learn. Cecily would be proud of her mother for everything you will do.  
Cecily, the love of my life, my kindred spirit, my soul mate, is taken from this world. Taken by her own two children, and because of that am I unable to look at them. I look at them with bitterness and spite when I do. So there you have it, the reason. The reason why I have to leave them at your doorstep. I know they’ll get well taken care off in my absence. I don’t know when I’ll return, but what I do know is that I need time. I hope you are able to respect that.  
I truly looked forward to start a family with my dear Cecily, but now that she is gone I can’t see me bringing up the twins. I’m still a young man myself, need to earn money and I can’t take care of two infants on my own. Also do not wish to. Not right now. Maybe in the future, but first my bitterness and spite has to subside. I have to become ready to one day be a single parent. Most of all I have to accept this loss.  
I know it’s wrong to blame my and Cecily’s newborn children for the death of their mother, but I’ll do blame them. If Cecily wasn’t pregnant with Evie and Jacob she would still have been alive today.

Once I’ll have changed my mind I’ll let you know so that you can prepare the children for their father’s return.

Ethan Frye


End file.
